


The Spouse Should Return

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Glowering, Charles Croydon paced with his hands behind his back.





	The Spouse Should Return

I never created Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Glowering, Charles Croydon paced with his hands behind his back. He remembered Sarah Croydon's promise to return to him after her demise. As fire ended her life. As she was tied to a stake. 

Charles smiled when Sarah faded into view. Her eyes widened before she vanished.

Spiders near Charles.

 

THE END


End file.
